


Mr. X’s Mate

by HentaiPrincess06



Series: RE2 Remake (the X-verse) [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Begging, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dubious Science, Embarassment, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingering, First Time, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Giant penis, Implied Mpreg, Inflation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Ritual, No Beta, Penis Size, Police Uniforms, Police officer Leon, Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Prison, Prison Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Claiming, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Resident Evil 2 Remake, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft mindbreak, T-Virus, Undressing, Unsafe Sex, art included, bareback, buldges, monster fucking, porn with slight plot, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiPrincess06/pseuds/HentaiPrincess06
Summary: Part one of a oneshot series.Mr.X has targeted Leon S. Kennedy as a prime specimen for mating. Art included.Porn with slight plot. Very minor canon-deviation (for obvious reasons). Yes, I’ve played the game, Leon A, Leon B, Claire A, and Claire B.





	Mr. X’s Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> I actually sketch the four different positions that Mr.X has Leon in before I started writing, but they turned out slightly different than my writing. I'm very sorry, please enjoy anyway!
> 
> Yes, rape. Also implied MPREG. Bio-weapon testing. Etc. 
> 
> I’ve tweaked Mr. X’s ‘programming’ a little bit to make it more detailed than it usually would be. There won’t be any overt changes to his character or behaviors, as he does still behave like a bio-weapon. 
> 
> I do let Leon give Mr.X a bit of a chase in this one, just a heads up. I find it very difficult to just write straight-up smut, rape or otherwise. I feel the payoff is a little better. 
> 
> I've got a Twitter now, @HPrincess06 if you'd like to follow!
> 
> Suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> Cheers,  
> HentaiPrincess

The Umbrella corporation has used all manner of subjects for its development of Bio-Organic Weapons. However, despite their efforts, experiments only succeeded in producing B.O.W.s from individual test subjects. Test subjects would experience rapid deterioration of higher brain function, as well as other degradations of the anatomy, resulting in mutations in order to produce new configurations to enhance attack and defense.

There was the same flaw that occurred in the majority of human-undead subjects: the deterioration of all natural homosapien processes, such as digestion, respiration, cell growth post-mutation, and higher brain-functions. Digestion and respiration were unnecessary for the perfect bio-weapon, cell growth post-mutation could be stimulated by further instruction infused during the altering of the subject’s D.N.A. structure, and higher brain-functions were something that needed to be reprogrammed and controlled.

There was still another problem--bio-weapons could not actively reproduce more of their own kind due to body degradation, decomposition, and removal of instinctive and objective need to preserve the species’ D.N.A.

That objective was something the Tyrant-series had been re-programmed with, including one that had just targeted Leon Scott Kennedy.

\---

A pristine specimen had been located, was all the tyrant’s programming allowed it to think. The bio-weapon’s pre-designed directives calculated themselves against each other, before the final objective was reached: targeted pursuit of the specimen engaged. 

Due to the bio-weapon blocking his path to the rest of the station, Leon found himself heading back towards the parking lot . Beyond that, he could make his way down towards the secret room underneath the statue. It was his only chance to maybe hide for a bit to recuperate.

A sickening feeling wrenched Leon’s gut when he heard the silence behind him fade into a set of large footsteps behind him. Shoving an undead to the side before stabbing another one that grabbed him, then shooting at the handful of others that came crawling and limping out from various rooms in the small maze of prison cells.

The tyrant continued it’s slow pace, observing the situation. It identified several infected subjects in the hallway, having come into the premises to pursue the uninfected human specimen. It’s parameters once again kicked in, stalling the command to wipe out all witnesses, and calculating the threat level of the identified individual. 

Once that the thick of the undead crowd had been thinned out, he shoved and dodged as he sprinted, hand holding his stomach--the blasted giant punched like a rocket. The tyrant’s footsteps drew ever closer still.

After another close encounter with a hungry, bloody zombie-mouth, Leon drew his knife and stabbed it in the chest, pushing it aside. With a couple of quick shots he took it out, finally making it to the last prison gate before the hallway with the door. 

Upon opening it, he made quick work of slipping through and slamming it shut. Not waiting to see what would happen, Leon turned to make a sprint for the parking lot. The sound of metal bars breaking through was the only warning he got. 

A large hand grabbed Leon’s head, the force of it’s forward motion causing Leon to stumble.

“Ghah-! Ugk-!” Leon could feel the immense pressure at his temples, he could see nothing but a huge black finger blocking most of his vision. 

The gigantic thing that he surmised used to once be a man was too inhumanly large to be considered one now, Leon thought. Flashbacks of Ben’s crushed head made the rookie cop waste no time in reaching for his last flashbang as he was lifted off the ground.

Eliminate all witnesses.

Without hesitation, he detonated it, the explosion of light sending the tyrant and himself into a dizzied state. His desperation resulted in both the man and the bio-weapon on the floor.

Leon was first on his feet, but the tyrant followed suit not a moment after. Leon open fired, horrified to find himself backing up towards where the horde of zombies in the hallway had been still-spilling out from the prison cells and rooms.

“Shit! This thing won’t die!” Leon exclaimed--speaking kept himself sane in this nightmare.

Leon’s actions up until this point had been more than enough to cause Mr. X’s parameters to recalculate. The bio-weapon continued it’s slow approach, throwing Leon into the wall with a quick swing of it’s large, heavy arm. Impact against the man’s head had Leon seeing black. He slumped against the wall, breath knocked out of him. 

A moment of darkness faded back enough for Leon to see a pair of too-massive boots, caked with blood, stopping just in front of him. He couldn’t hear anything but his own breathing--no ghoulish grunts or snarls. A quick glance to his right only confirmed blood carpeting the floor just beyond the prison gate that had lead to where Ben’s body remained, before he was suddenly snapped back to reality fully by a hand around his throat.

Gasping, Leon struggled to breath, fingers grasping, prying at the hand around his neck that was so large it forced his head back to accommodate the amount of space it took. He could feel his collarbone being pressed into by the rock-hard hand. Shit! If he didn’t do something soon, he was going to die.

Little did Leon know, the tyrant’s objectives had updated.

Glancing down, the trenchcoated man’s other hand pressed itself into Leon’s chest briefly, before moving down to force it’s hand under the bulletproof vest, damaging the straps that held it in place enough for it to pop off. Leon felt his stomach convulse in fear, now feeling exposed due to the loss of the protection he’d had from the vest. From there, the tyrant proceeded to destroy the offending buttons of the shirt, keeping him from properly observing his captive’s torso. 

Mr.X pressed it’s hand into his bruised stomach where it had struck the man with its arm as soon as Leon’s flesh came into view, the torn uniform doing little to conceal anything past his arms now.

“Hkk--!” Just as Leon began to lose consciousness, the tyrant loosened its grip, keeping the rookie cop suspended in the air without choking him.

After identifying the injury and concluding the wound was only minor, the tyrant proceeded to lower it’s hand.

“Ghah! Hah…” Leon gasped, dizziness alleviating slowly, allowing him to try and breathe properly.

With a start, Leon’s eyes widened and he began to kick wildly when he felt the massive palm press into his crotch, it’s width forcing his thighs apart as it pressed into his joints.

“What the--?!” He struggled, though his kicks did nothing, as did his eventual punches to Mr. X’s arm. “Let go!”

Unaffected, the giant continued to investigate the smaller man’s body. Deciding the rest of the uniform was in the way, it crushed the buckle on Leon’s belt with ease, before more or less forcing the man’s pants off roughly, though they hung from where the straps that held his provisions and firearms closed tight around his legs. Leon grabbed at where he knew another forearm had been strapped to his hip, only to have a giant hand grab his wrist, squeezing it hard.

“ARGH!” he stiffened with shock from the pain, quickly withdrawing his hand when the tyrant let go; a bruise already forming starting from his wrist, continuing almost to his elbow.

The tyrant continued to progress towards his objective, slipping it’s gigantic hand between Leon’s asscheeks. It had found what it’d been searching for on Leon’s body. Mr.X’s hand momentarily moved to rip and tug at what remained of Leon’s pants, in what could have been mistaken as annoyance. In the process, one of Leon’s boots came off, leaving him barely clothed, exposed.

Suddenly, Leon found himself pressed against the floor face-first, a too-heavy hand keeping him still, even as he tried to use his arms to push himself up and get away. He could hardly breath, the weight being placed on him enough to force his chest into the concrete.

“AAAAH!” In the midst of his blood rushing through his head, Leon could’ve sworn he heard something scream.

It took him a few moments of thinking through the searing pain that shot up his spine from his asshole to realize the scream had been his own. The broken cry sounded barely human. The giant non-man had pushed it’s finger into the small human’s even smaller asshole, proceeding to insert it’s finger in further.

“Hhh-GHHAA-!” Leon choked back a cry, shuddering in terror when he recognized the terrible sounds of screeching that suddenly came.

The ‘lickers’ had been alerted to where he was by his voice. 

“Sto-...” Leon choked back his desperate cry as still, the large assailant that cornered him kept pushing, sliding it’s finger into him, seemingly undeterred by the sounds of the lickers drawing ever closer. 

The tyrant paused only when the sight of a dark color that the bio-weapon recognized as blood appeared when he pushed in a little too far. The finger had been halfway in towards the tyrant’s knuckle, the sight of blood making the non-living weapon recalculate it’s move. 

Leon’s thighs shook from the pain of tearing in his ass, he could feel himself begin to split, the exploration of his insides being the most invasive experience he’d ever felt thus far.

He barely had time to register the sound of claws digging into the walls and ceiling of the building drawing closer, when the tyrant had decided on its next move.

Mr. X let go of Leon, releasing the hold on his back suddenly.

Leon half-grunted, half-yelped at the feeling of something hard so suddenly being jerked out of his ass and the rush of air he was able to finally take in. Still dizzy from a combination of pain, lack of oxygen, and his earlier bruising, he managed to drag himself to his knees. Pushing himself up, he could feel the floor shake as the tyrant turned its attention away from him to address the oncoming screeching.

Leon cursed, thighs and hands refusing to stop trembling despite his best efforts as he reached for his gun.

In a moment, the licker was around the corner, taking only a second to identify its target, before making a leap towards Leon. He fired, flinching when he saw the bullet ricochet off something else entirely.

Instead of embedding itself in the licker’s forehead, the bullet had found itself in the wall after harmlessly bouncing off of the tyrant’s hand. The bullet damaged the glove, enough to allow dried up, grey skin underneath to peek through.

Mr. X had crushed the licker’s head as it had leapt with a simple swing of it’s fist.

Removing the now contaminated glove, it turned its attention back to Leon, who had already begun to scramble away. The tyrant closed the distance between them in two steps, grabbing the man’s leg and hoisting him off the floor without effort. The motion caused Leon to drop his gun as his face slammed into the trenchcoat, feeling a rock-hard body underneath. 

“Gah!” Leon cried, his ankle feeling like it was about to be crushed, awkwardly dangling by one leg high above the ground--he tried to aim his free leg for a kick at the tyrant’s head, but instead screamed when he felt something else.

The intrusion had returned to his ass and he immediately regretted not reaching for his pants as well as his gun. Feeling the finger press even deeper into him than it had before, Leon felt a shift inside of his ass. What the hell was it doing?!

“Hng--! S-stop…!” Leon cried, feeling a strange, unfamiliar jolt run up his spine alongside the pain. “What are you--”

He glanced up, or in his case due to his position, down, to see the stone-cold, grey face meeting his gaze. The tyrant watched him squirm as it pressed it’s middle finger into where it identified where the man’s prostate was, Leon gasped again, the feeling had changed, sending a numbing sensation from inside of himself through the rest of his body.

The stinging pain began to fade, replaced by numbness, making him grimace and bare his teeth at the tyrant, still silently watching him squirm uncomfortably. If Leon hadn’t known any better, he’d say the giant was enjoying this.

“Sto--shit!” Leon choked on his already strangled cry, body convulsing beyond his control as he felt the tyrant assault his prostate further, sending a slightly different sensation every time. “N-no! Stop!”

The soulless gaze burned into his eyes as Leon gripped as hard as he could into the thick trench coat, breathing a mess, small sparks of what he could only identify as electric pulses causing his body to tremble until he was shaking. Prodding, poking, jabbing, the finger in his ass continued it’s attack until he was barely able to keep his eyes open; he didn’t even know what he was saying anymore--was he still using words or had they just been incoherent cries? Leon didn’t know.

Moving down, the wide hand was able to hook it’s thumb under Leon’s cock and the young man gave a startled gasp. When had he gotten hard? Why?

The answer came when the tyrant pressed hard into his prostate, pushing and pushing against his insides, sending a dangerous feeling of electrical shock through his body, but most notably, right to his dick.

_What the hell?!_

Leon barely made the connection between his prostate and what the giant was doing to him. All he knew was that something inside him was being toyed with by his assailant and that it knew what it was doing, before he suddenly saw stars.

“GHA-!” In an instinctive reaction, Leon’s eyes rolled up, and he shuddered in pleasure, though he didn’t identify it as such at the moment it happened.

His vision took a spin as he convulsed suddenly, only barely registering the sudden double-finger jab that had been delivered to the sensitized bundle of nerves inside him. He came without warning--even to himself--the knot in his stomach having come out of nowhere in the mess of numbing electrical shocks he had been feeling and then exploding just as suddenly. He felt wetness on his stomach, before he felt his back hit something and he was right-side up again.

The tyrant had shifted its prey again, having flung Leon into the wall to press itself between the rookie’s open, limp and unresisting thighs. 

The earlier rush of blood to his brain from being suspended had made the orgasm powerful, shaking Leon to his very core. He couldn’t feel his hands. He couldn’t feel his ass. Hell, aside from the wall, he couldn’t really feel anything else. A numb pressure against both his inner thighs had Leon’s hazy vision slowly dancing up to see nothing but a black trenchcoat at first.

Two arms held Leon’s legs up by the knee, large hands pressed into the wall on either side of his head, and pinning his body against the concrete and cinder block wall in a way that exposed his abused, reddened, blood-slicked ass.

Deciding that it would not be ideal to destroy the specimen it had successfully captured and subdued, Mr.X proceeded to adjust their positions, lifting Leon up higher on the wall, it’s own head continued boring it’s seething glare into Leon’s tear-filled and still half-gone eyes.

It was only when Leon tried to avert his gaze, to distance himself from the situation he’d found himself in to try and form some semblance of coherence that he saw it. The reddened, pulsating, large shaft that was now poking out from neat folds of cloth from the giant’s crotch. It’s base was grey, as grey as the rest of the non-man’s body, but from there it reddened until it was almost the color of blood at the fat, mushroom-shaped head.

It shined in an odd way Leon couldn’t recognize for a moment, before he saw the long, almost clear fluid that leaked like a ribbon from the tip of the massive man’s cock. Though this thing was no longer a normal man, Leon felt a cold shudder of utter terror when he realized that it still, at least physically, very much resembled a man.

A massive man.

Leon didn’t need to process the implications. 

With a yell, he began to resist, hands going right for the enormous man’s face. A thumb dug into the tyrant’s eye, causing it to flinch and jerk back. It was enough to allow Leon to wriggle free and get to the floor. 

Though the tyrant no longer felt emotion, the force and speed by which it grabbed Leon by the back of the neck to once again lift him off the floor had the rookie think he must have enraged him.  

Despite it being far from a human’s standards, Mr.X carefully reached over with his free hand to inspect his specimen once more. Leon flinched when the large hand slid itself over his soaked front, sticky and thick with his own cum. It pressed into the fluid, causing a shiver of both disgust and the same disturbing spark Leon had felt earlier to return. 

As if it found the answer to a question Leon couldn’t for the life of him figure out the giant had been wondering, it paused. Then, in the next moment, it was smearing the mix of cum, precum and sweat downwards, all over Leon’s already soaked crotch. The hand continued to work it into his thighs, until it reached his red, abused hole.

The same two fingers from before, now covered in Leon’s own semen pressed their way in once more, this time sliding with such ease that it surprised the man.

“Hgh-...” Leon thought he was going to vomit--the dulled pain, alongside the new, slick sensation made him feel wrong; he bit on his own lip to keep from crying out as he felt the hard jab at his prostate he sensed was coming. “Kngh-!”

The tyrant continued it’s methodical softening of Leon’s entrance, moving in and out as slow as it could calculate, rendering it’s captive into a semi-paralized, though still-distressed state.

“A-again...gah...stop...stop it…” Leon managed to mumble out between gasps for air with every jolt he felt.

He vaguely felt the hand remove itself from his insides, though he didn’t need to think to know where all this was heading by now. The tyrant moved, gliding it’s hand up and down on it’s own twitching penis, smearing it in generous amounts of even thicker genetically-modified precum. Mr.X forced it’s fingers and the thick, clear bio-fluid into Leon’s ass, cramming as much of the slime in as possible.

The air began to smell from the stench of musk that emanated from the tyrant’s slime. It smelled deeply and pungently of sex, Leon realized in panic.

“No way…” He shuddered.

 Leon felt his insides burn with a heat he assumed couldn’t have been natural. His stomach tightened, and he felt a slight twitch. Glancing down, he realized with horror that he was hard again.

“Enough!” Leon protested breathlessly.

 _Shlick_.

He felt a something hot and very wet side between his asscheeks, upwards only to stop somewhere in the middle of his back when he felt his ass bump against a rock hard resistance, clothed in cloth. The cry of protest was quickly silenced with a slight tightening of the hand around his neck, turning it into a strangled, wet cry.

“N-No…!”

The large penis that measured from the bottom of his asscheeks to the middle of his back pulsated, in a manner that was both organic and yet artificial. Leon’s tears were no longer under his control as true terror gripped him when he comprehended the size of it.

Slowly, Mr.X lifted Leon by the grip he had on the back of the man’s neck, a painful grip at his hip that threatened to collapse bone made Leon realize the tyrant’s other hand had begun to position him for penetration.

“That’s not possible!” Leon yelled at the top of his lungs. “You ca-...n’t….!”

There was a concentrated pressure between his asscheeks, which parted with an easy slick slipperiness that Leon found alarming. The tyrant had done it’s work, lubricating the rookie cop’s asshole and easing it open--though roughly--with it’s fingers to allow the head of it’s huge, engorged dick to find the deep-pink entrance quickly.

“Y-you…”

Just as slowly, though not slow enough for Leon, the tyrant began to push itself into the smaller man. Leon shuddered, mouth opening wide to scream, but finding no breath to do so. Instead the cop wheezed, tears and saliva streaking down his face to his jaw and chin.

The cockhead pushed, and pushed, the slick asshole puckered around it’s dripping head tightly despite the previous lubrication and stretching. Leon’s teeth clamped together in a grimace of mixed emotions, before he felt something.

_Pop!_

Leon’s entire body tensed as the head finally entered, the still too-tight ring of muscle having finally given way to the slickness and the pressure. It was too far in, Leon thought with what little control he had left, tinged with horror.

“Gh….hh...gh…” Leon panted through gritted teeth.

The tyrant paused, hand on Leon’s hip shifting slightly. A thumb pushed into the taut, round asscheek, pulling it aside to allow the giant to leer at the stretched, pert hole. The clear slime continued to leak from the massive cock inside the man.

“Sto….p…” 

Little by little, the cock eased further in due to Leon’s own weight and the lubrication the slime provided.

“Hgh-aah!” Leon’s cry echoed through the stone-cold hallways, doing nothing to deter the stone-cold man.

As Leon found himself taking more of the immense cock in, he felt his insides fill from the bottom up, inwards towards his stomach. The cockhead reached that point inside of him which had already been sensitized by the previous abuse by Mr. X’s fingers.

His prostate sparked to life, awakened by the pressure of the sheer girth of the tyrant’s dick as the head pressed into it. Leon stifled a pathetic cry that sounded only partially agonized--he didn’t want to think about how else it sounded.

Something...almost human--formerly, or barely, human began to stir inside Mr.X.

The massive cock went further and further in, the girth of the shaft now pushing relentlessly against Leon’s prostate with a pressure that was all too much. Leon’s ass twitched and shuddered around the invading penis, feeling the long, winding, pulsating vein that popped out from the flesh of its underside. The winding artery brushed and teased Leon’s prostate even further, cruelly. 

Sparks of electricity and numbness assaulted Leon’s body, causing him to gasp and twitch, visibly shaking, his toes curling in their boots. The young man’s lower stomach began to swell, as halfway of the massive dick invaded his insides.

Shit! No! He had to get away, Leon thought. 

Slime and what little remained in the mix of Leon’s own cum sullied the pants that pooled around his knees, soaking through all the folds and straps and weighing them down.

“Can't-…st-...aah...!” Leon couldn’t manage much coherency any longer, his lower half wouldn’t respond to him, legs gone numb almost right to his feet. Even then, he could only really feel his toes.

Be it programming, or a remnant of the man he had once been, a primal urge to continue his abuse of the prey he’d captured surged to the forefront of his focus. The near-defeated cries of the man it was slowly fucking it’s cock into tugged at Mr.X’s stone-cold perspective, threatening to override it.

Shifting again, the tyrant let go of Leon’s neck, it pushed Leon unintentionally close into the bars of a nearby prison cell. The cop struggled to comprehend what was happening, the feeling of being forced open too much. Leon’s toes touched the floor as he slid down a little further on Mr. X’s cock as his torso fell forward.

“GHA-AAAAAH!” the cock inside him stretched and penetrated to his now slightly bulging stomach, and Leon yelled into the empty prison hallway.

Rougher, was all the tyrant suddenly thought. More.

Satisfied, the tyrant finally dropped Leon’s hip, allowing the man’s own weight to push it’s massive cock into Leon’s ass the rest of the way as Mr.X moved to grab a fistful of Leon’s hair. Slowly, the giant non-man had forced Leon’s body open, invading the deepest parts of his being. 

The grip in his hair prevented his face from slamming into the iron bars. Leon’s vision blurred with tears, his ass coming to rest against rock hard hips. “AAAAH...!”

The young man’s body bent, ass kept in place from the cock buried deep inside of him, head yanked back by Mr. X’s grip. The tyrant leaned forward, keeping Leon’s hips still with the other hand at his thighs. It paused for a moment, dick sheathed completely inside Leon, who was heaving and twitching uncontrollably. 

Oh god no...it was inside him! It had forced itself inside of him! The reality dawned on the rookie cop, unready for this kind of horror. He was spread open wide, had been plied and toyed with until he was forced down and posed to be fucked like some object.

Leon cried out in a voice that began to fracture with despair, finally feeling the deep, black fear that so many of Racoon city must have felt when faced with the monstrosities he had also faced. Finally, something had come along and forced him to yield, ripping his own body away from him to be used against his will.  

“Pl…” Leon sobbed quietly, eating the word ‘please’ before he said it, if only to keep some form of his dignity.

The man was shuddering, Mr.X noted, staring down at the almost-weeping, almost-broken, prime specimen, the reddened hole stretched wide and at the tyrant’s complete mercy.

More, it concluded. It needed to do more!

Leon gasped, when the pressure of the cock inside of him surging suddenly, through to his very core, pressing into the hollow of his ribcage, filling his stomach completely.

“Hah...aah...n-no...ah...urgh...stop…!” Leon’s breath was broken by even more broken sobs and desperate gasps, his entire body convulsing as the electric bolts of pressure, pain and pleasure assaulted him all at one. He felt his chest burn, his joints ache, and his ass throb from his hole to his cheeks.

Where was he? What had he been doing? How...did this happen…? Who was...there was...someone inside him…

Someone had pushed their way inside…

Someone--...something, was inside him…

Hot…it feels…

...good…

 

 

In an effort to steady his body, as well as his mind, Leon grabbed a hold of the bars in front of him, not pulling enough to rip himself away from the monstrous grip, just enough to steady himself when the hips against his ass dropped, the hand at his waist keeping him suspended. The large cock yanked itself out of the man’s ass partway with a sick sound.

It felt a little empty--the heat...Leon’s tears swelled when he realized his stomach craved for the heat. 

“AH!” Leon’s his neck gave into the tugging at his hair, the giant cock thrusting back into him. 

...yes...good…!

The tyrant once again pulled out halfway, before curling it’s gigantic hips back up into Leon’s muscle-plump ass.

“...n-no…” Leon choked. How could he think this felt good? What had happened to his body?

The thrust was slow, painfully slow. Leon shuddered at the hungry thought of once again being bloated with the heat that had been shoved into him. It was too far out of him, Leon bitterly admitted--he...his stomach was getting cold… 

No! He didn’t...it didn’t feel good...he didn’t want this! Leon gritted his teeth, ashamed of himself as a moment of clarity returned to him.

But it only lasted a moment, as the tyrant’s cock popped through the softest part of Leon’s insides, once again pushing against his stomach, stretching it and rounding it out with fullness.

H-hot…! Yes...good…!

“HA-Ah..Ah! Aah!” the slow thrust pushed the long, fat shaft against Leon’s prostate, causing white to appear at the edges of his vision--tingles of pleasure began to creep into his nerves.

No!

With every flail and shift Leon mustered, it only served to press the giant cock inside him into his prostate; he began to drool from how good it was beginning to feel, despite his denial. He stilled his movements, panting hard. As sensitized as he already was, he didn’t want to aid the monster in its efforts to stimulate him even more.

No, no! He didn’t want to let this thing make his body feel this way!

Leon clung to the bars desperately, feet failing to stay on the ground as another, more powerful thrust sent his body upwards. The tyrant moved it’s hand to cradle both of Leon’s thighs, forcing the man’s legs up, bent at the knee, giving Leon no choice but to sit on the massive cock.

Oh god...it was getting hotter!

“AH!” Leon’s stomach bulged and receded, only to swell again and again in short bursts as the tyrant bounced him on it’s hips. “NO-! AH! ST-OHP!”

Leon’s weight had shifted completely to his ass, bouncing up and down on slime-soaked trenchcoated, rock-hard hips. The long, also rock-hard penis disappeared in and out of the stretched pink asshole, striking and rubbing his prostate with each bounce. 

“Hhh-igh!” Leon stifled his cry with shame, only now noticing the tyrant’s aim had been intentional, and that he had lost the fight.

Mr.X continued for a few more thrusts, before stilling it’s movements. Soft sobs coming from the man it was deeply buried inside of had caught the tyrant’s attention. Leon shuddered against the trenchcoated muscles that held him off the ground, the moment to breathe allowing him to collect himself just enough.

“D-don’t…” Leon forced himself to say, face reddened with shame, staring down at his own spread thighs at his rock hard cock, and just beneath, the large, pulsating red cock that disappeared into him. “Oh god...I’m going to...I’m going to die...”

The words did not formulate in Mr.X’s calculations--his captive’s heart rate, body temperature, and voice inflection all indicated an experience of intense pleasure. However, the statement indicated danger of expiration.

“I’m going to die…” Leon gasped, body twitching, the hardness against his prostate and the heat in his stomach impossible to resist--he was going to break soon, he knew it. He was going to lose his mind and never come back. “I’m going to die…”

The tyrant’s pupils dilated--finally coming to its conclusion. The man was about to give in. 

“Urk-?!” Fear and an unimaginable tingling pleasure  rocketed to Leon’s brain, when Mr.X pushed against the man’s ass, hip bones digging into supple flesh, and dick pushing against Leon’s prostate with nothing more than a simple jerk.

Leon was instantly blinded by his overloaded senses, electrified bolts of pleasure and pain sinking what thought he had left. He saw nothing but the ceiling as the tyrant pulled at his hair, baring his neck to sink it’s blunt teeth into it as Leon’s head rested against its shoulder.

“HAA-!” Leon’s voice finally cracked, breaking into high-pitched animalistic cries. “AH! HYAA!” Up and down, up and down, up and down, taking in the massive dick forced into him.

His own dick bobbed up and down, precum dripping freely and flying into the bars that he clung onto with all his fading strength. The tyrant pounded into him, loosening more cries and yelps from his throat forcibly. 

“AH! GHAA-AH! Ahh-HHII!” he’d finally lost his mind, Leon thought vaguely. 

Leon’s stomach filled out with each thrust, expanding and contracting against his will as he was thrust into, over and over and over again. Mr.X bit down harder, marking the captured human as a tyrant’s mate, the same, musky-smelling clear liquid now oozing from the tyrant’s lips into Leon’s newly opened bite-wound.

 “Oh my go-OOH…!” Leon’s groan turned into a scream, his burning insides sending shocks of unwanted pleasure right to his dick--he couldn’t think properly anymore. “N-NHo...oh...M-MHo...re…!”

It was fucking him. It was fucking him! He was getting fucked, being thrown up and down on a massive cock!

Soft thumps began to grow into heavy ones, as the source of their sound made its way towards them both. Leon shuddered, there was nothing he could do--his body had stopped listening to his brain; his brain had stopped working.

“GH-! Ah AAH!” It felt good, so good.

He continued to be forced to bounce up and down, the cock inside him growing hotter and hotter with each passing moment, beginning to twitch in a way that had Leon wanting to beg for it to let him cum--another urge inside of him was welling up; an urge that was terrifying.

“HGhh...UHN-!” He wanted to cum before--

The long shadow that creeped it’s way down the hall confirmed Leon’s suspicions before another giant man, the same height, the same build and the same damned trench coat came around the corner. With the same cold movement, it stalked closer, passing into the prison block.

Leon’s blood ran cold only for a split second when the monster fucking him pulled him off the prison cell bars, turning to face the other tyrant. “Urgh?!”

A hazy gaze was all Leon could muster, his body was on full display, thighs parted, arms as useless as jelly, asscheeks forced apart as the cock in his ass stilled, pulsating.

The second tyrant stopped in its tracks, gaze completely on Leon’s weeping, broken expression.

Leon shivered with shame, feeling everywhere on his body burn with the judging gaze of the second tyrant. “N-no…”

He gasped, shattered mind trying to come together to form words. He needed to say something, anything; too far gone to want to stop, but not so far gone that he would happily be fucked in front of anyone, or anything else. But what came out of Leon’s was far from dignified; far from what he thought he would say.

“J-Just finish...just...keep going don’t...don’t show me…”

Mr.X tugged on Leon’s hair, this time pulling his head to the side, presenting the bitemark to the second model. 

 

With a jerk of it’s head, the second tyrant turned and proceeded down the hall, leaving Mr.X to continue his activities.

“Gh-!” Leon grimaced, body going cold with embarrassment--he was beginning to think rationally again. “L-Let me go...stop…!”

_Shlick!_

The cold shock allowed the heat inside of Leon to return with full force with a single thrust. No sooner had the second tyrant taking a footstep away from them did Mr.X begin vigorously thrusting into him.

“AAAH!” Leon cried fruitlessly, rational thoughts ripped away from his mind just as they had begin to return.

Hot…! So hot…! Yes! More!

More! 

His hands found their way to Mr.X’s fingers in his hair, clinging instinctively as his body was rocked by intense thrusts. The feeling that assaulted him now that the pain had enough time to subside was terrifyingly pleasurable. 

“Oh g-OD! Oh jesus chr-UGH!” Leon screamed.

His cries grew more high-pitched, less pain-stricken with each scream as Mr.X fucked him, suspended in his hold in the air. Leon denied the same urge that had begun to creep up from before, shaking his head at each thrust that stretched his insides, each push against his prostate sending burning pleasure to his own cock.

More…! He, he needed to cum, but...he wanted...he wanted…

“Hn-GH! Kgh-! AH!”

 Mr.X finished first, pulsating cock suddenly throbbing wildly inside Leon, almost shattering his sensitized prostate. Leon exhaled breathlessly, lead lolling back and hands slowly loosening their grip on Mr.X’s fingers.

Oh god yes...yes…!

Thick, hot, wet, slime thick with seed erupted forth from the tip of the massive penis, flooding Leon’s insides. Leon uttered a silent, open-mouthed cry, eyes rolling back as he let go and finally allowed himself to cum. White ropes of the rookie cop’s satisfaction splattered onto the floor.

But it wasn’t quite over just yet.

Something primal inside Leon snapped as he continued to cum dryly, stomach growing with fullness. His hands grasped desperately at the gigantic hips, tugging and pulling. 

More...inside...more… 

“BGh--AACHK!” Hot, white slime erupted from Leon’s throat, the tyrant’s seed having burst through his whole body.

Leon’s stomach reached it’s taut maximum as he vomited the excess, abdominal muscles straining to accommodate the seed being pumped into him. The rookie cop’s eyes were glazed over with tears and an orgasmic high that incapacitated him entirely. Finally, his body slumped into the tyrant’s hold, exhausted and full to overflowing.

  
The room spun for Leon, the heavy dick inside him having not shrunk at all despite having orgasmed what seemed like buckets of semen into him. He found himself against the floor, ass in the air as the tyrant slowly, methodically removed itself from him. With a long slick and a loud pop the tyrant’s dick erupted with ribbons of slimy cum that still flowed, causing Leon’s body to twitch as he stared into nothingness.

Mr.X angled it’s still spraying penis towards the rapidly shrinking entrance that was Leon’s asshole, a pink color filled with bubbling white seed. Leon felt the hot fluid dripping out of his ass, all over his cheeks down his thighs as he drifted into the darkness.

\---

Waking with a start, the rookie cop was alarmed by the sound of metal whining as it was forced to bend. Moving to straighten up, he coughed--the taste of raw egg-whites coming before the thick, white seed came up his throat. He turned his head to the side quickly to vomit, face still stuck to the floor.

It hurt.

There Leon was, ass in the air, handcuffs on his wrists that were held to a winding chain that bound his legs in place.

“GH-!” He gasped, feeling the agony and stinging pain that shot from his ass to the rest of his body as the rest of his body caught up with him. “Sh...it…”

His throat burned as well, he thought, coughing whatever else was still coming back up his throat out of his mouth. He shivered at the memories returning to him, staring at the white puddle he’d just made on the floor.

Oh god no...there was more inside him...

“Fuck…” This was sick, Leon thought bitterly--no, that _thing_ was sick. He…

He’d enjoyed it…

...he was sick too.

“Hgh…” He stifled a sob; he’d cried enough during the act.

Turning his head, face still pasted to the floor, he noticed the bedframe and mattress had been overturned and blocked his view of the cell door and hallway. No, it blocked the view of anyone--or anything for that matter, seeing into the cell.

He was still in Racoon city. He was still surrounded by possible death.

…he was still alive.

He didn’t have time to cry.

Turning his gaze up a little higher, he found the cell door had been forced shut, signs of bending in the metal bars making it obvious. Unfortunately, he also recognised the bars to be the same bars he’d been pinned against when he was--

Leon inhaled sharply with a choke. He needed to stop thinking about that. First, he needed to get out of the cuffs and chains. Then, he would need to get out of the cell itself. No...wait…

“Ghu...urk…” Leon convulsed, feeling his bloated stomach lurch.

He gagged, hands going down to rub against his aching bulge, gasping and stiffening to steady himself. He concluded that the giant had been responsible for the state the cell door was in.

“Why…?’ Leon didn’t have to wonder long, the answer coming to him almost immediately after he’d asked that question.

He’d just been filled with…

Leon’s hands balled into fists and he gritted his teeth, feeling a hot sting in his head. “Fu...ck…” His ears burned red, the humiliation...

He’d been toyed with. He’d been pulled open and then forced into. And It had it’s way with him, all the way until the end.

No...he didn’t have time to cry.

Judging from the situation...it was trying to keep him here to come back for him later. He didn’t dare think about why the giant would need to come back for him. Which meant he had little time to waste. Leon carefully lowered himself onto his side, his knees tingling with numbness from being on the floor for so long. With some wriggling, he managed to ease his legs out of the chains.

Leon exhaled with a sigh of relief; that was one thing out of the way. “Hah...okay…”

Now, that he was on his feet, he made his way over to the toilet bowl in the corner of the cell...

“Urghhh…” Leon groaned, pressing his hand harder into his sore stomach, grimacing at the sticky feeling in his pubic hairs as the thick, gloppy substance inside him came oozing out in waves. “Gh-!”

It crawled down the back of his thighs, the damp feeling of his own drying cum overtaken by the sensation of hot, slimey--whatever-it-was spilling out of him and finally making it onto the floor.

Shit. What the fuck was he doing whilst still inside the police station?

“Fuck...fuck…” He swore, pushing harder and harder with his hand until he couldn’t feel any more of the monster’s ‘cum’ leak out. He still felt heavy. His inside still sloshed around with whatever had remained stuck to the inner walls of his ass. “Fuck…”

He wasn’t crying. No... It wasn’t shame--it couldn’t be. He’d survived. Somehow, he’d survived. That was the only thing he had to remember.

...it was the only thought he held onto as he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note END:  
> My personal favorite was the 3rd picture, I think it's very sexy. 
> 
> It was recently birthday, so I’ve decided to post this complete with all the inked sketches I had and not before, just in time for Valentines Day! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY?! (How twisted…)
> 
> Tbh the entire time I’d been writing this, I was constantly talking to J about whether it’d be a good read for him and those who liked the same kind of fic. He’s seriously helped me out a lot!
> 
> J was also generous enough to link me really kinky Mr.X x Leon posts on 4chan that really helped with this fic as well! I love you fammmm!!
> 
> I hope the way I depicted Mr.X wasn’t too far removed or jarring. I actually had him stop and stand still at one point, while Leon was still in his line of sight, which I changed later on since he doesn’t ever do that. I refer to Mr.X as a ‘he’ in these notes, but since he’s a B.O.W. canonically, and I’m an ass to myself with trying to be as accurate as possible with any of the fics I write, I refer to him as ‘it’ in the fic. Hope that wasn’t too weird.
> 
> If you’d like more, I’d appreciate some feedback as I’m always trying to improve my writing/art! I might make this a series of oneshots!
> 
> Cheers,  
> HentaiPrincess


End file.
